In Love With My Other Self
by Slash-MangaLover
Summary: The 2p!Hetalia countries come to visit the 1p!contries. They came to take over, not fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I finally got around to writing a Hetalia story! I personally love the 2p!countrys and wish that they where in the show. I might do another like this just with the fem!countrys or the states. Oh well that can wait till later, and I also have another which me and my friends are in, so I'm on Hetalia fever for a while. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia that all be longs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Prolog

* * *

The world meeting was going very smoothly. It was just a normal day. England was making people eat his cupcakes, America was killing France with his baseball bat, Russia was chasing Belarus asking her to marry him, China was yelling at Japan who was flipping him off, Canada was taking a nap, Germany was hiding from England, Spain was calling Romano a man whore, and Prussia was trying to kill him self with Austria trying to stop him. Yup just a normal day with the 2p countries. Italy was at the head of the conference table watching the madness unfold. Normally he would join in or 'try' to stop it, but he let them go because he had a plain. He's been watching the 1p countries for a while now and decided that now was the time to attack. The 2p's have been in the shadows while the 1p's get all the glory. Now's the time they strike back.

"Everyone, let's get this meeting started." Italy said standing from his chair. Everyone stopped and Germany came out of hiding. Better to listen to Italy than to face his wrath when he gets mad.

"I have exciting news. We're going on a field trip."

"Yay a field trip! Where are we going?" Germany said almost jumping up and down.

"To see the 1ps"

"Who would want to see those dickheads?" America asked.

"Well I like the idea of seeing the 1ps. I've always wanted to pay them a visit." England said. Italy continued with his speech.

"Well, some of you like the idea of seeing the 1ps some of you may not, but I have a plain. I've been watching them and I think now is the time to attack. Were finally going to be in the spot light."

"Good job Italy." Japan said.

"Were gonna hit the Allies and the Axis and some of their friends."

"When are we leaving?" America asked.

"Tomorrow. America, England, Russia, China, France, Germany, Japan, Prussia, Austria, Canada, Spain, Romano, Belarus, and I will be going. One of us will come back when we made progress and for the rest to come take their place as a country." Once everyone understood the plain they got up to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing." Everyone stopped and looked at Italy.

"Do not fall in love with them."

* * *

A/N: So that's the first chapter tell me what you think! And is it just me or does the song 'Be Prepared' from The Lion King go with this chapter? Hasta la Pasta!


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: HI! I'm back! Thank you all that reviewed, and yes this will be 1pUSx2pUS and more. Sorry but the first few chapters will be short, maybe until the 4th chapter. And I now realize the 2ps have their own names, but I'm sticking to the country's human names. 2p countries will have human names and 1p countries will have country names for the rest of the story. Ok now on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Can we please pay attention?!" Germany yelled. Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at Germany at the head of the conference table.

"Thank you. Now Italy read the note this time slower." Italy stood up with shaking hands and read the note slow and clear.

"Be careful of mirrors, mud puddles, or any thing that can show your reflection, because we'll find you." Italy said starting to shake more now having read the note slower.

"Who signed it, aru?" China asked.

"No one. Germany~! What are we going to do!" Italy said starting to freak out.

"Calm down Ita-chan we'll figure things out." Japan said calming Italy down.

"Ve~ thanks Japan." Then when Italy settled down the countries tried to figure out who did this.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

* * *

The 2p countries where waiting near the connection portal between the 1p and 2p worlds.

"It's only a matter of time until that dumb Italy comes near a mirror, then we can jump through." Feliciano said looking at the countries behind him.

"So how are we going to go about this?" Ivan asked.

"Just follow my lead." Feliciano said.

* * *

*1ps*

* * *

"Ve~ Germany!"

"What is it Italy?"

"I have to go."

"Go where?"

"You know, go."

"Oh, go. Go ahead, but be careful." Italy ran to the bathroom to take care of his business.

"Here he comes get in position."

Italy went to wash his hands before leaving. When he looked at his reflection it looked different. His uniform was brown instead of blue, he had a small brown hat with a fur tail, he had brownish red hair, and purple eyes.

"Hello there Italy." The other Italy said.

"AHH!" Italy screamed and fell back on to the floor. The other Italy jumped out of the mirror and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Feliciano Vargas, also known as 2p Italy, your other half. I am the complete opposite of you. Now if you don't struggle with me you won't get hurt." Feliciano said.

Ten minutes later Feliciano came out of the bathroom with Italy's uniform on.

"And I thought he would put up some type of fight instead of surrendering." Feliciano said walking back to the conference room.

* * *

A/N: Boring I know, but it has to be. And I'm having trouble, who should top? 1p Russia or 2p Russia? Tell me please cuz I'm going to need it. Thanks for reading! Hasta La Pasta! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

1A/N: I back again! And with the who should top question it looks like 1p Russia is winning but I'll keep that question going until their part comes up. And yes there will be 1p/2p US, calm down I'll get to them but I have to go through the axis powers first, and maybe I'll torture you guys and make there part last :) maybe not because I'm looking foreword to that two. Enough talk on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Italy, what took you so long?" Germany asked.

"I got held up." Feliciano said.

"Italy what's up with your eyes, hair, and your voice, it sounds deeper?" America asked.

"Oh, it must be the lighting, and there was some thing in my throat." Feliciano said in a higher voice.

"Are you ok Italy?" Germany asked with a concerned look.

"Si, I'm fine." Feliciano said with a smile.

"Are you sure Ita-chan?" Japan asked.

"Positive!" Feliciano said happily. Everyone nodded and went back to talking about some thing. Feliciano texted his brother to come through the portal and to bring the countries they brought along.

* * *

(*~*)

* * *

"That was Feliciano." Lovino said.

"He said lets go."

"Good I didn't want to sit on my ass for much longer." Antonio said.

"Toni, so much profanity." Lovino said wiggling a finger in his face.

"I only said ass, and if you put your finger in my face on more time I'll bite it off." Antonio said back.

"Will you two shut up and come on!" Kiku said. He was the first through the portal, and saw Italy on the ground tied you with nothing but a yellow t-shirt and pink shorts.

"Aww can we play with him first?" Lovino asked.

"No, we have to carry out with the plain, aru." Yao said.

"Fine." Lovino said.

"Oh, I got another text from Feli." Lovino said.

"He says that Kiku should go to Japan's house first, and the rest of us stay in the abandoned hotel that he found before." Every one nodded and started walking to where they needed to go.

* * *

(^_-)

* * *

"Alright, that was a good meeting everyone. No one decided to fight or argue, I think that's a record. We will talk about the mysterious letter later. You can all go home." Germany said. Everyone got up and left.

"Italy, home is this way." Germany said pointing to his right where Romano was walking home.

"Oh, umm, I'll meet you at home later." Feliciano said.

"Why, don't you want to take that nap you wanted?"

"When I get home I will." Feliciano turned around and started to head towards the old abandoned hotel that he told the other 2p's to go, leaving a confused Germany behind.

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter 2! Hope you all liked it! R&R! Danke! And if you don't know what that means look it up, but if you do I love you forever~! Moi Moi! Look that up to. *Hint: Its Finnish*


End file.
